Hospitals
by xJKxD
Summary: Just a small story about Kakashi's way of cheering Yamato up.


Slowly his eyes opened. Blinded by the sunlight shining through the blends, he had to blink several times before he could make out his surroundings. But a certain chakra signature, he had perceived as soon as he woke up, made him eager to lay his eyes on who was resting beside his bed.

Tenzou had been in the hospital for almost three days by now and the one at his side wouldn't leave before his dearest Kohai would eventually wake up.

A faint smile played around his lips, as he greeted his Senpai happily.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Kakashi-Senpai."

"Yo! You're finally awake. Took you long enough," the silverhaired answered curtly. It was hard to hide the feeling of relief awoken by the sparkles in the brownhaired's eyes. Kakashi knew he would wake up, it was just a question of time. Tenzou just had to. But why does the sight of him being alright makes him so incredibly happy that it almost hurts?!

The brownhaired knew that his harsh words were only hiding the pure-hearted worries he had been carrying with him. Kakashi had never been good in expressing what he was honestly thinking, not that Tenzou was that much of a better example. Their actions, though, do speak louder than their words.

To get a better view at his Senpai, who was sitting next to his bed, Tenzou tried to get up into a sitting position, but the pain in his left arm was too overwhelming. His supporting arm collapsed under his weight and he would have fallen down onto the hospital's bed if it wasn't for Kakashi, who immediately swung one arm around Tenzou's waist and helped him gently to sit up.

"Don't push yourself too hard," he whispered softly when his hands left the brownhaired's warm body. Quickly Kakashi backed off a few steps, realizing how close they have just been.

"I am sorry. Thanks," Tenzou's face turned slightly red and it was hard for him to look his Senpai in the eye, not knowing if he was embarrassed because he needed to be supported or because he did enjoy Kakashi's supporting hands on him.

Almost instantly the silverhaired then turned on his heels and without another word he was heading for the door.

Tenzou was awake, therefor Kakashi's mind could finally get some rest. He didn't need to watch over him anymore and staying would only make it more complicated.

_"I don't need more awkward,"_ he thought silently, the scene which just happened was repeating itself in front of his inner eye.

Kakashi wasn't good in comforting people, to begin with he couldn't even control himself. As soon as he had heard that Tenzou was hospitalized, he instantly rushed to the hospital, ignoring any duty he had been assigned to.

The older shinobi had been awfully scared that the injuries were fatal, that he would have never gotten the chance to see him again. And worst, that he hadn't been there to protect him.

He was aware of the fact that they both were grown men who don't usually need any protection. Both had survived as anbus more years than the average did. And who was he to feel superior? Tenzou was as good a shinobi as he was.

Kakashi shook his head, his feelings weren't about being superior or not. He knew that this was the wrong approach to his feelings. This brownhaired boy just arouses a need inside of him, a need to protect, a need to be with him.

_"Why does my head always end up being a complete mess when I'm thinking about him?" _, Kakashi sighed as his fingers clasped around the metallic doorknob.

"Senpai?", it was a faint, insecure whisper and with his head still in the clouds he didn't hear Tenzou's first attempt to talk to him.

With more confident, he cleared his throat and tried once more.

"Senpai...Could you stay a little bit longer?", his voice was a mixture of pleading and a seriousness Kakashi has never expected to hear from him.

Kakashi's hand froze and he suddenly realized that he couldn't leave now. Actually he didn't want to leave in the first place. His fingers ceased from pushing the door open and he turned around, facing his Kohai with a light smile.

"Since when do you hate hospitals?", trying to tease him was the best option he could come up with since Tenzou's plea sounded so severe. He wasn't sure what would happen next.

But his worries were wasted. Tenzou relaxed straightaway and laughed out loud, knowing how selfish he had just acted. As long as Kakashi stays he'll be fine, he was sure of that much.

"Well, I don't really have a reason. Not like you. I know that when you're here the whole staff only wants to peek under your mask, don't they?"

Kakashi's face showed a temporary surprised look at Tenzou's words. Then he intently watched the person in front of him. His hair was ruffled and stood out into any direction, which gave him a pretty wild look. He was barely wearing anything except for the white clinic's clothing and the blanket covering him. His lips formed to a broad smile, the brown eyes were smiling directly at him.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, his glance left Tenzou's image and he decided to sit down on the chair, he had been sitting in all day. He rested his arms on the bed's white mattress.

"Yeah. Maybe I should really stay," he started, now he was the one sounding way too serious. "They'll probably gonna join you quiet soon."

Tenzou's head tilted slightly to his side, confusion was written all over his face. Did he miss something?

"What do you mean? Who?"

Kakashi's hand slowly reached up to his mouth, in one single movement he pulled down the mask which was always hiding his face.

"The ones who wanna see that," he growled, his upper body did not stop his effort to move closer to Tenzou.

His smile was mesmerizing. Tenzou had always loved it to see his Senpai smile, but this was different. The usual right eye crinkling to a grin, the faintly visible lines of his lips turning into a smile underneath his mask. It was already an attractive view. But this wasn't simply attractive. It was more. It didn't make him happy, it made him go mad for Kakashi.

"And since you're not that unappealing Tenzou, I can't let you be here on your own, all defenseless as you are now," he finished his sentence right in time when his lips touched the ones of his completely stunned Kohai.

The kiss lasted for barely a second, but it would always remain in Tenzou's memory. It was the first time that he saw Kakashi's real smile. It felt like he shared a secret with him which only the two of them know of. In the end Kakashi stayed at his side all the time until his exhaustion made him fall asleep once more.

* * *

_**Ohayou,**_

_**Just a short story I had in my mind for a while. But srlsy..how is Kakashi hiding his face from the nurses...he's been in hospital often enough xDD  
**_

_**Hope you enjoy and we'll see us at next story :D**_

_**~xJKxD**_


End file.
